Lizzie
by k-marieee
Summary: A series of one-shots about Lizzie, Sirius and all their friends. I'm sorry again for not continuing the other story, but please read this and I hope you will enjoy it!  It's different from what you're expecting.


**Hi Everyone! Okay so this is my first of the Lizzie and Sirius One-shots! This takes place four months before the epilogue in "Our Angel" This is the capture Lizzie briefly mentions as she gets ready for the wedding!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Story one- Caged in.**

I shivered madly, unable to stop the convulsions in my body no matter how hard I tried. My teeth chattering was the only sound heard throughout the cell. The sound of it echoing off the walls drove me to near insanity. I bit down hard, hoping it would stop but I only managed to bite through my lip in the process. Blood filled my mouth quickly, making it hard to swallow. I gurgled once as the blood attempted to go down my throat but when I gagged it came up easily and I spit a large mouthful of it down on the floor.

Sirius who sat behind me said nothing. I didn't expect him to because there was nothing he could have said to make any of this situation better. I was nineteen years old and I was going to die. There was no getting out of here, and where _here _was I'm not so sure. I was unconscious when we arrived, Sirius was as well. All I knew is that we were in a basement locked in a small cell. I have no idea where my wand was, it could have been left where I fell in the forest or maybe they have it here. I'd never know and I highly doubt I'll ever see it again anyway.

We were checked on about 10 times a day, sometimes more, depending on who was doing the checking. I saw various different faces, some of death eaters that I never met and other more familiar ones, such as Bellatrix and her husband or Lucius Malfoy and Snape. The most common one would have to be Dolohov. And every time I saw him my blood began boil and I wished more than anything that I could kill him. I've seen him many times since the death of Gideon and Fabian but somehow he managed to escape me this time. And now that I'm here, I may never get the chance to end his life and give Gideon and Fabian the revenge that they deserve.

The sound of the door opening shook me from my thoughts and I glanced up as the dark figured made its way towards our cell. I had no idea what time it was or whether it was night or day.

"Rouge, your presence is required." Dolohov sneers as he unlocks the cell door and grabs me by the upper arm. I look back as he pulls me out of the cell quickly locking it and stare at Sirius.

_Could this be the last time I would see him?_

He seemed to be thinking the same thing because he mouthed, _I love you._

I couldn't open my mouth to say it back but I know he knew.

I was dragged up the stairs and placed in the kitchen where there was a chair seated in the middle. I was instantly bound by rope that burned in to my raw skin, making fresh blisters, while the old ones bled. I bowed my head.

"Keep your head up _mudblood_, this you'll want to see." Dolohov hissed in my ear.

I glanced up just as a tall figure with a long black robe entered the room. He looked at me and smirked.

_Voldemort._

"Hello Tom." I croak. My throat ached from all the screaming I've done.

"Elizabeth, how lovely to see you again."

"Likewise." I say, my chin lifted high.

I would _never _let _him _see me in pain. Not ever.

He walks back in forth in front of me, his fingers idly playing with his wand. "You've been down there for a very long time." He says. "How is Mr. Black? You two cozy down there?"

I chose not to answer.

"I was wondering, mudblood, if you have any information you could share. I would spare Sirius' life, but yours?" He tisks and shakes his head. "I'm not sorry to say that you will be killed. Pity that you have muggle blood running through you veins, I daresay I've heard of your 'talent'."

"You would spare Sirius if I gave your information?"

"He is a pureblood, spilling it would be such a waste." He looked disgusted at the thought.

_How could I choose between Sirius and the Order? _How could I sell out my friends just to save Sirius' life?

It didn't take much longer, but I looked at him and smiled.

"_I've made my decision."_

**XX**

**-Alice's POV-**

"Alice?" I glanced over my shoulder at Frank who was standing in the door way, his arms crossed over his chest.

"What are you doing awake?" I ask, turning back to the paperwork in front of me.

"Wondering why you're not in bed yet."

I still don't look at him. "I'm looking over a few things. I'll come to bed soon."

He groans loudly. "Dammit Alice! You've said that every night for the past three weeks and every morning when I get up you're still out here reading those damn papers!"

This time I do turn around. "Well I'm sorry that I actually _care _that our friends are missing! I'm doing everything I can to bloody find them. So if it's an inconvenience to you, I don't really give a damn, Frank!"

"You've hardly slept! How do you get anything done on no sleep?"

"I get more done than you do, Merlin Frank. They could be anywhere."

"Yes, well at this point I'm worried about my wife who will barely even look at me! All you stare at are those bloody papers. They may be gone but I'm still _here!_"

"_Fuck you_, Frank. I'm leaving." I slip on my coat and with the papers in hand I turn on the spot disappearing with an angry crack.

I arrive in front of Lily's house and not caring up the about time, I march right up to the front doors and I knock loudly. I knew Lily would be awake, neither James or Lily has gotten any sleep since Sirius and Lizzie were captured. I know this because when Frank sleeps I usually come here.

The door is pulled open and James' pale face stares back at me. "Come in Alice, Remus just got here."

I nod my head and step inside, taking off my jacket as I do. I follow James into the kitchen and take as seat next to Remus as James pours me a cup of tea.

"Frank and I got into a little fight." I finally say.

Remus looks up from the papers he was looking at and raises an eye brow. "About?"

"I guess he's feeling neglected. Well I honestly don't give a damn how he feels. Does he not understand that my best friend is missing?"

"Alice, you haven't talked to him weeks, hardly even looked at him." Lily says, swishing the tea around in her cup.

"How would you know?"

"Well besides the fact that you spend most of your time here," James interrupts. "Frank told us."

I sigh and take a long sip of tea. "I know."

Remus places a hand on my back.

"It's just not fair. I can't be happy when Sirius and Lizzie aren't here. And I won't be until I find them. And Dammit, I will find them." I vow. "I will _fucking _find them if it's the last thing I do."

**XX**

**-Lizzie's POV-**

"Well?" He asks, stepping slightly closer. "Your answer?"

"No." I say simply.

"No you won't give me your answer or no to my generous offer?"

I snort at that. "No to your offer."

His eyes blaze in anger. "You will let him die? The boy you supposedly _love_?"

"I signed a paper and am bound by an oath. My loyalty binds me to that oath. And I am _loyal,_" I say stressing the word. "Tom. I will not break the oath that I made to save Sirius and _Sirius,_ whom I do love, will understand that. He would be mad if I chose the other option. I live to serve the order," I look up at him and stare deep into his eyes. "And I will die, to serve the order."

"Then death will come for you very soon!" He points his wand at my chest.

"My Lord." A suave voice says from the doorway.

I'm hesitant to take my eyes off of Voldemort, but I somehow manage to anyway. Bellatrix stood in the door way, her eyes searching Voldemort's face, as if memorizing every inch of it. It was absolutely disgusting.

"Ah, my dear Bella."

"Sir, I'd like to have this one if you don't mind…"

Voldemort stares at her waiting for her to continue.

"I've killed off her whole family you see, I'm sort of collecting."

"This one is mine." He tells her as if daring for her to argue.

She steps back. "As you wish My Lord." She does a simple bow.

I snort.

Voldemort's wand quickly turns on me. "_Crucio!_"

I don't scream as the painful convulsion take over my body. I fall to the floor, the chair that was still connected to my body, broke into pieces, all cutting into my skin. I clenched my teeth as the white hot pain settled over all my bones.

_Don't scream. Don't scream. Don't scream. Don't scream._

He lifted the curse. I breathed in deeply.

"Take her out of my sight Bella." He ordered.

"But sir, I thought you were going to kill the mudblood."

"Oh I am." He mutters. "But I will be doing it in front of your cousin." He tells her. "And then, I shall kill him as well."

"Serves him right for dating this filth!" Bella agrees.

"Yes…" He stares at Bellatrix.

"Right, my apologies my lord."

Her hand settles on my arm lifting me up. I lean completely on her, letting her carry all my weight. I couldn't even take a proper step without my knees clashing. Bella seemed to be cursing me, saying something into my ear but I couldn't hear her. Everything seemed so fuzzy to me right now, all I wanted to do was lay down. I felt as though I didn't have a body, I was floating, simply not there.

I was thrown in to the cell. I crumpled to the floor, curling myself up tightly in a ball. Sirius and Bellatrix seemed to be exchanging heated words but I paid them no mind. I could enjoy this feeling of being numb. When I was like this, nothing could touch me. I could block out anything I wanted. I was just here, but not really. Almost on the edge of reality.

_Or maybe I was finally going crazy._

"You're alive." Sirius' voice said cutting through my haze sometime after Bellatrix disappeared.

"Yes." I answer simply.

And then we stopped talking. I didn't add on that we both wouldn't be alive later, because really? Did it matter anymore?

I pulled myself in even tighter than before. I briefly wondered if this was how death would feel, if I would feel as though I existed without a body and I decided quickly that if this was what it felt like, I wouldn't be afraid to die. Because for all I knew, it could be as quick and easy as falling asleep.

**XX**

**-Alice's POV-**

"Where are they?" I muttered to myself in the beginning hours of the morning. "Where are they?"

I glanced over all the houses of the death eaters again, most of them had already been checked off, seeing as they were searched and nothing was found. I looked at the large pile beside me. Albus had dropped it off a few hours ago at Lily's. It was the muggle houses in the surrounding area from where Lizzie and Sirius were last seen. I picked up the paper where the exact coordinates from where we found the evidence, which happened to be Sirius' wand and large amounts of blood, and read over them. After doing so I started to sort through the stack of new papers. Most of these houses had muggles living in them, lots of background information, and no signs of magic at all.

Until I came across one house. The coordinates of it looked- I picked up the map quickly and marked out the coordinates. It was the closest house to where they had last been seen, but we searched those woods for hours and I had yet to come across that house. I remember Lily and I, if the house really was there, then we would have walked right through it but how….

_Bloody hell!_

I jump up from my chair and grab my wand. I run into the bedroom and start to shake Frank's shoulders violently.

"What?" He mutters sleepily. He peers into my face and sits up quickly. "Alice, honey, what's wrong?"

"I found them." I say quickly. "I found them and we need to get going _now_!"

He rips the covers off and starts to get dressed. "Maybe we should alert the order they can-"

"No time. We have to go now!"

"Alice-"

"I have a really bad feeling! Please just trust me!" I plead.

He shakes his head. "Alright fine, we'll go now."

After he was finished, I grab his wand from the table and take his hand. Without a word, we disappear with a loud pop and land not even 20 miles from our own home.

"Alice, what are we looking at?"

I shove his wand into his hand. "You are an auror, Frank Longbottom. Get those damn charms away from that house!"

Without even sparing me a second glance, he pointed his wand in the direction of where I knew to be the house. He face was the epitome of concentration. He muttered words under his breath that I didn't even bother to listen to, but before I knew it the charms broke like the sound of thunder before a storm and then there it was.

_The house._

Frank grabbed my hand and we ran towards it, someone jumped out from the side of the door. Frank lazily waved his wand and he flew off the steps and out of our way. I turned the knob on the door and entered, not exactly making my presence quiet.

I wanted them to know I was here.

Except no one seemed to come charging towards us. Frank and I exchanged a glance before stepping completely into the house. I nodded to the left and went in that direction, Frank heading off towards the right. First I found myself in some sort of dining room. I stopped to listen, but it was quiet, too quiet.

And then I heard it, the soft whimper. I walked towards the direction and what I saw stopped me dead in my tracks. Voldemort stood tall at the head of the room, his wand raised, at Lizzie who was dangling upside down in the air, Sirius kneeling helplessly at Voldemort's feet. Around them stood various death eaters, some that I knew by name and some that I knew only by face. Still no one had noticed me.

"Kill her, My Lord!" Bellatrix begged. "Kill her _now!_"

Frank caught my eye from the second entrance. I nodded my head, it was time to strike.

Voldemort smirked. "_Avad-_"

I jumped into the room sending fire swirling around all the death eaters. They jumped back as the fire enclosed on Voldemort, surrounding him, and Sirius, completely in fire.

"How is it that a wizard like you would know that spell?" Bellatrix taunted, her aim going wild as she shoots off spells.

"Don't forget," I tell her waving my wand madly through the air. "I'm a pureblood." She went flying back and _through _a wall, landing on the other side unconscious. I didn't have time to feel victorious though because another death eater up and took her place. The dueling went on forever, Voldemort too busy trying to diffuse the fire to kill Lizzie and for that I was grateful.

Voldemort growled in rage and twirled his wand, already knowing what was about to happen, I threw up a strong shield charm and the fire went completely around me, knocking out everyone in the room, except Frank, Sirius, Lizzie, and I.

I waved my wand once and the fire dissipated.

Frank came and stood at my side, Lizzie standing shakily behind him. I grabbed Sirius' shirt from his place on the floor and tugged him closer to me. He stood, suddenly behind me, his head close to my ear. And that's when the dueling started. It was Frank and I against Voldemort and he was winning.

"Give me your wand, Alice." Sirius breathes. "You know the skill I have when it comes to dueling, Alice give me-"

"NO!" I shout. "He's mine!"

Voldemort laughed.

I was completely out of breath. I was exhausted from my lack of sleep and the fact that I was cut open and bruised didn't help.

I watched out of the corner of my eye as Lizzie ran towards one of the fallen Death Eaters and grabbed their wand. Voldemort noticed it too because he abandoned our duel and turned his wand on her.

"No!" I shouted loudly as he began to mouth those horrible words once again. The force that came out of my wand pushed me back a few feet. It was a mixture of lights that spiraled through the air and hit Voldemort directly in the face, he stumbled back also at the force.

When he looked at me there was a whole where his nose should have been. I stared for a few minutes, unable to look away.

"Alice!" Frank screamed. "Alice grab Sirius and go!"

I looked over at him quickly and saw that he already had Lizzie held tightly by the hand. I nodded and he disappeared with a pop. I ran towards Sirius and grabbed his elbow and-

"Alice!"

I raised my wand blocking off the spell, and while Voldemort was distracted, I concentrated and spun on the spot, leaving Voldemort and all his slimy death eaters behind.

**XX**

**-Lizzie's POV-**

I blinked my eyes open, narrowing my eyes at the too bright light. Where the hell was I? This wasn't the basement floor, I knew that automatically. I was in a bed, a warm soft bed, but whose? I tried sitting up but stopped abruptly at the pain that shot down my back.

"Easy Angel." A smooth voice said from my left. "They just fixed that you know."

I swallowed thickly and turned to face Remus who was smiling at me so beautifully that I almost wanted to cry but I didn't because the numbness that I received in that house hadn't gone away and to be honest, I don't think it ever will.

When I continued to stare at him his eye brows furrowed in confusion and his smile dropped from his lips. "You do remember me right? The doctors said they weren't sure what was going to happen when you woke up, if you'd have no memory at all or if-"

"Yes, I remember you and everything." I say cutting off his babble.

He sighed instantly in relief and kissed my knuckles. "I missed you, Lizzie girl."

"I missed you too."

I leaned back against the pillow that he set up for me and closed my eyes.

"You haven't asked how Sirius is." Remus says, a little surprise.

"Okay." I say. "How's Sirius?"

"Well he's good, pretty banged up though. He'll be out of work for awhile, in fact-" He says correctly himself. "You both will."

I open my eyes and raise an eye brow at him.

"Lizzie your bones are really weak right now, the healers said it was a side effect of the cruciatus curse. Did you know that every bone in every finger on your hands were broken? "

"Lucius would break a finger every time I refused to answer one of his questions." I said completely stoic.

He glanced at me in surprise.

"How long do I have to stay here?" I asked Remus, before he could speak.

"Most likely another week." He says standing up. "I'm going to go tell James and the others you're awake. They're visiting with Sirius now."

"Don't bother." I tell him, ignoring the spurts of pain as I roll over and curl into a tight ball. "I won't be much company anyway."

He took a step back. "Do you want me to stay, I could-"

"No." I say cutting him off quickly.

A hurt expression crossed his features, one that he didn't try and hide. Right before he reached the door I called out,

"You can send Alice in though."

He gave me a small sad smile and left the room.

Alice was there with no time to spare. She had a few purple spots on her faces and some bad burns on her neck. She didn't speak as she sat down and she didn't try and touch me or coddle me. She sat in the chair directly next to me and we stared at each for hours neither of us willing to break the silence. Even when it got dark she stayed and when I woke up the next morning she was still there in that same spot. She had never moved.

**XX**

A few weeks passed all of which consisted of me lying in a bed. I was home now and Sirius was too, but we've hardly spoken. Well he tried speaking to me but I kept blowing him off. I knew everyone was worried about me. I could hear Lily making little comments about how I've hardly eaten anything and then Alice would agree that this was the skinniest I've ever been. I ignored them though, focusing on my steady breathing and the fact that I was lucky to even be alive. I've had close calls with death, many of them in fact but this was the closest call I've ever had besides last year when Gideon and Fabian were murdered. I'd escaped death both of those times; will God or who's ever up there give me a third time? Maybe a fourth? When will the last time be the last time? And would I know when it was? I can't avoid it forever.

I glanced around the guest bedroom in our flat. It wasn't as empty as it had previously been, my clothes now littered around the floor, and some of my things were scattered across the dresser. I had Remus move my things in here before I returned from the hospital. He didn't question me like I had thought he would, instead he did it without a word, not one comment was made. Sirius had made plenty of comments, in fact he had taken to yelling at me for a while but when he realized that he was having the argument with himself he'd finally stopped.

Today was the day that I decided I would move on. It was time to get out of bed and jump back into my normal routine. I got up and took a long shower frowning at the thick scar on my stomach. When I jumped out of the shower, I wrapped a towel tightly around my body as I sat down at my vanity and stared at my face in the mirror. The shower had already helped my haggard appearance. My face still pale and sunken in could use a little work, so I started to apply concealers and cover up to mask the bruises and scars from my burns. I didn't add any more make up than that. I reached for my wand and-

_Shit._

It suddenly occurred me that they had never found my wand. It had been missing just as I had, just as I still felt that I was. Sirius' wand had been found, though, way before we were. He still had a piece of himself that I didn't and it wasn't fair.

I quickly got dressed and pulled on my heavy pea coat pulling it tightly to my body. I walked out of my bedroom and headed straight for the door.

"Where are you going with that wet head?" Sirius demanded from behind me. "It's cold out, you'll get sick!"

I ignored him and slammed the door shut behind.

**XX**

I had gone to Remus' house, who lived just down the street from Sirius and I. His house was like a middle ground between mine and Lily's, and where as Frank and Alice's was past my house in the opposite direction. He answered on the first knock, a forced smile on his face.

_Didn't he know that he couldn't pull that off around me? _

We've been best friends since we were 11, I also wanted the point that out but then I stopped myself. He obviously didn't want me to bother him questions about why he was upset. So I didn't bother him, only because he didn't bother me when I didn't want the questions.

"Hey Lizzie." He kissed my cheek and stepped aside so I could walk into his flat. I glanced around and smiled at the familiarity of it. He had always been a bit on the clean side, even when he shared a dorm with the boys, his side was always tidy, everything in order. His house might be in perfect order, but _he _sure wasn't.

"Hey Rem, I need to borrow your wand my hair is a little-"

"Drenched?" He supplies. "Did you walk here with that wet head?"

"Well I obviously couldn't apparate could I?" I point out.

He sighs and hands me his wand. I give him a slight smile as I accept it and step into his white tiled bathroom. I looked into the mirror and frowned at the length of my hair. It was the longest it had ever been seeing as I had been locked up for about a month. I used Remus' wand to cut it, letting it fall a little bit under my ears. After I dried it, I looked at it completely satisfied, my curls shining in a way that they hadn't in weeks.

I walked out of the bathroom and caught Remus' eye.

"You cut your hair." He said quickly. "It looks nice."

"Thanks." Spotting the black scarf on Remus' table, I snatch it up and wrap it around my neck. "I'll need this on my walk to Diagon Alley, hope you don't mind."

He shakes his head. "Not at all, you don't have a wand do you want me to…" He trails off.

"No thanks, I think I'll manage."

He gives me a little smile.

I kiss his cheek. "I'll return this on my walk back." I say pointing to the scarf.

He nods and I walk out the door, walking against the cold wind as fast as I could to Diagon Alley. After walking into the Leaky Cauldron, I pass Tom with a nod and tap the brick.

And finally I reached my destination. Ollivander's wand shop.

When I stepped inside it was completely empty all except for Mr. Ollivander who was on the ladder, searching through boxes of wands. He turned around at my entrance.

"Ah! Miss Rouge!" He exclaims, climbing down. "I knew you'd be stopping by soon. I heard through the grape vine that you'd lost your wand. Pity, that was a brilliantly crafted wand."

I nod. "It was the _perfect_ wand."

"Well I'm sure you'll find another. Once I heard, I began picking up wands I thought would suit you, hold on a minute dear." He disappeared behind many shelves and came back holding six boxes.

I felt hopeful for a moment before it all crashed down on me after trying more than the six boxes he thought would work.

"None of these are going to be right!" I complained. "My other wand was perfect for me, it was the only one."

"You know, a talented witch or wizard can channel their magic into any object." He says, leaning forward slightly on the counter. "But there is that one special wand to everyone, one that lets them perform their best magic."

"Yes, and that was the one."

Mr. Ollivander shakes his head with a smile. "I don't think so dear, I have one more. I was a bit hesitant to try this one." He says, searching through the boxes. "I didn't think it would be right for you, now I'm sure that is _exactly _why it will be right for you- ah here it is!"

He turns around with a large smile on his face and holds the wand out to me. The wand was made of the lightest wood I had ever seen, it was almost white. It was long, much longer than my other wand and very thin, detailed with little intricate designs.

I take the wand from him slowly already knowing that it my mind this was it. The wand shocked my hand slightly and then all the windows in the shop shattered.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" I yell. "I can fix that, I-"

He holds up a hand. "If this were only other type of wand, I would consider it to be wrong, but this-" He looks at me and shakes his head. "This is your _perfect _wand."

I wave the wand once, all the windows repairing themselves instantly.

"Considering what?"

"This wand is a dueling wand. It's made of the lightest Holly wood, said to repel evil. It's durable and the core is very rare. It comes from the Peruvian Vipertooth they are-"

"Venomous." I put in. "Yes, I know."

"It's their fang holding the wand together. Though the wood of the wand is used to repel evil, the core suggests otherwise. It's two opposites being put together." He finishes. "Yes, a very rare wand indeed. Almost strange really, that it fits you so well. Though maybe not." He corrects himself quickly. "I have heard of your talent, while dueling." He shakes his head. "My dear, try to hold on this to this wand, because you'll find not better wand to suit you."

I nod my head and quickly pay for it. "Thank you so much Mr. Ollivander."

"Of course, my dear."

As I walked out I couldn't help but think about my new wand. It was like nothing I ever imagined. How could one wand hold so much evil and so much goodness together? It was strange occurrence, yes that was true but it was _mine._ I had thought my old wand had been an extension of my arm but this wand, this wand was like it wasn't even there. It fit perfectly, like it was meant to be attached to my body. I couldn't explain it, but the only thing I knew was that wandlore was a strange, strange thing.

**XX**

After Ollivander's I stopped at St. Mungo's to be cleared for work. And even though I had been cleared Moody refused to place me in field work. I was stuck in an office filing papers and on Mondays, Wednesday, and Fridays I was to train the new aurors. And the worse thing was I had to all of that with Sirius. I had to sit in an office with him, train with him, and live with him!

Even Dumbledore wouldn't let me go on missions for the order. He said I wasn't stable yet. _Stable? _ I didn't feel _anything. _I wasn't losing my mind or slowly going crazy I was numb, more stable than anyone out there.

I fought, I protested, I screamed but nothing I said could make Dumbledore change his mind.

"Maybe it's for the best Angel." James said, having over heard our conversation (or my screaming).

"It's not for the best." I say still completely heated. "There are things I have yet to accomplish. Things that need to be done."

"Like what exactly?" He demands taking a large swig of his firewhiskey. "What's more important than getting better?"

I glance at my empty glass before shaking my head and picking up the bottle instead. I drink some back. "Like catching Travers, he killed the whole McKinnon family and finding Caradoc Dearborn whose been missing for weeks! He could be anywhere. You all didn't give up on me!" I yell. "I'm still alive maybe he is…" I trail off at the look on James' face. "Too?"

"We didn't want to tell you." He said suddenly. "But we found Dearborn and well-"

"Well?"

"He was cut in pieces."

I slumped into my chair and rubbed a hand over my face. "When?"

"A few days after you were released from the hospital."

I stand up and slam the bottle down on the table. "Merlin, I was captured! I'm not dead and I'm not delicate. I survived James! I made it out alive. Do you have any idea how _fucking _hard that was."

"Lizzie I'm sorry- I didn't-"

"You should have told me James." I say glaring in his direction. "You should have told me."

"Yes well-"

"When would we have had had the time too?" Sirius asks coming to stand over James' shoulder. "You haven't left your damn bedroom in weeks."

"You knew?" I asked incredulously.

"Of course I knew. I didn't cut everyone off like you did." He said his grey eyes burning holes into my face. "You've hardly spoken to anyone except Alice and Remus. No one knew how you would take his death, what were we supposed to do?"

"_Fuck you Sirius!_" I yell. "Fuck you!"

"Well maybe if you talked to me we would!" He yelled back obviously just trying to use whatever he could to piss me off.

"I fucking hate you!" I scream. "I have no idea why I thought this would work."

"Maybe it won't." He agrees. "But we'll never know because you won't bloody talk to me."

"Maybe because I don't feel like talking Sirius!" I say running my fingers through my short hair. "I don't want to talk!"

"Guys maybe you should-"

"_Shut up James_." We snap in unison.

"Well maybe you wouldn't walk around with a stick up your arse if you did talk." He says crossing his arms over his chest.

"_I_ have a stick up my arse?" I ask in shock. "You're the one yelling all the time."

"Because you won't talk to me!" He repeats for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"I need _time, _Sirius!" I stress. "Merlin can't you see? I just need _time._"

"Well that's all you had to say." He says his tone even. "Whatever, have your time. I don't bloody care anymore. When you feel as if your time is over come find me." He turns and walks out, not before adding. "Won't be so bloody hard seeing as we live together."

Then the door slams shut.

"Okay…." James starts nervously. "What just happened?"

I grab the bottle of fire and take a long sip, enjoying the burn deep in my throat.

"I don't know James." I tell him. "I just don't know."


End file.
